


Puppy Love

by dionyseok



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Carnival, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentioned Kang Yeosang, Valentine's Day, light angst?, this is basically 3k words of Wooyoung being oblivious/in denial and in love lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29457126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dionyseok/pseuds/dionyseok
Summary: Yunho and Wooyoung go on a date(?) to the carnival on Valentine’s Day.
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Jung Wooyoung
Kudos: 19





	Puppy Love

**Author's Note:**

> hi there !!! this isn't my first ateez fic written (? lots of wips i got) but it is my first posted to just test out ao3! i only ever write poems/songs so plz be nice about my story writing <3,,,, also wooyoung (kinda centric this fic is around him ngl) has occasional internal monologue that’s in italics and says fuck a lot bcuz who doesn’t????  
> so in honor of me always having wanted a valentine's date to the carnival and how more importantly there is very little in the yunwoo tag (which is truly a shame!!!!), this is/was my offering/contribution *hands yall this* <3

It’s that time of the year again. Valentine’s Day is coming up in a week, but it always feels like Valentine’s First Two Weeks of February.

The sudden explosion of red, pink, and white decorations in cafes, campuses, and grocery stores, all in the shapes of hearts and roses, along with classic phrases like “Be Mine?” and “XOXO”. Even confectionaries and baked goods like candies and cakes follow the same route.

Wooyoung can’t avoid it.

Wooyoung can’t _hide_ from it.

Love is officially in the air.

This sickly-sweet feeling, Wooyoung has been trying to fight these past few months. 

As he walks through campus, he gets to have the absolute pleasure of seeing significantly more couples hold hands and arms, sharing food with one another, long hugs and cuddling, and smooching, all at various degrees of intimacy in broad daylight.

An incoming call from Yunho lights up his phone, making Wooyoung’s heart jump out his chest too fast for his own liking. He gets to be distracted from all the public displays of affection, but at what cost? Mustering up courage he didn’t know he had to muster up, he finally answers after 3 long rings.

‘ _Wooyoung!_ ’ Yunho’s kind voice through the phone rings perfectly in his head. Wooyoung always liked the way Yunho said his name.

“Yunho!”

‘ _Whatcha doing?_ ’ It’s like he can hear Yunho’s smile.

Wooyoung feels himself talking too weirdly. “Ah, I’m on campus right now. Just walking to my next class.” _Why am I trying so hard to not sound interested? For fuck’s sake…_

‘ _Are you okay? You sound stressed…_ ’ He can picture Yunho’s slightly worried face; it’s cute.

“Yeah! Yeah, Yunho, I’m okay!” Wooyoung holds back a deep sigh. “What are you up to?”

‘ _Well, I just got back to my apartment, and I was wondering_ _if, uh, you wanted to go to the carnival this weekend?_ ’ Yunho says with that sweet and friendly tinge in his voice again.

_Fuck_. 

“Of course, Yunho! That would be very fun.” If there weren’t people around him right now, Wooyoung would be punching and kicking the air.

‘ _Yay! I mean, O-on Valentine’s Day? Does that work for you or--?_ ’ 

Wooyoung’s starting to hear his heartbeat in his ears. “That’s perfect.” 

‘ _Cool, I’ll see you then! Bye-bye!_ ’

“See ya!”

Just like that, Wooyoung hung up what was probably the longest phone call he has ever had in his whole life. Luckily, he made it to his class on time thanks to his body shifting to autopilot. As if he was going to be able to pay attention at this point.

He lets out the deep sigh he was holding in and some cackles. _Valentine’s Day! With Yunho! He’s gotta be fucking crazy, actually crazy_.

And once again, Yunho never mentioned it was a date, Wooyoung thought.

So, it wasn’t going to be one. It was going to be just him and Yunho hanging out.

At the carnival.

On Valentine’s Day. 

Together. Surrounded by other couples most likely.

Yeah, that seems about right.

He supposes it’s not as intense as the few times Yunho took him out to eat premium meat at fancier restaurants. It always looked and felt like a date because of how dressed up they got, and how Yunho would drive him to these places and pay for quite literally everything. Granted, Wooyoung would tend to feel out of place at these occasions, but Yunho never failed to make it comfortable for him.

Or it reminds Wooyoung of the other recent times in the past two months where Yunho took him to simple places like the beach, dessert shops, movie theaters, things that were more familiar to him whenever they both had time off from college classes.

It always could’ve been the way Wooyoung interpreted it with his already existing feelings for him, but Yunho always had this _look_ in eyes whenever they’d have these hangouts. One that would tell him that maybe, just maybe Yunho feels the same way. Wooyoung figures that’s where his feelings for Yunho became undeniable.

  
  


Just before the beloved day (date?), Yunho texts Wooyoung to meet him at his apartment at 6 PM. He notices the emojis Yunho used: the flexed arm one and the 2 pink hearts.

_God, why does he have to be so fucking cute?_

Wooyoung had been counting down the days and hours, his stomach twisting and turning from both his anxiousness and his immediate confrontation with his feelings. More specifically, his feelings for Yunho.

It wasn’t like this just about four months ago.

Him and Yunho have been best friends since the beginning of high school, and they’ve always hung out with one another. They’ve been to each other’s childhood homes, visiting their parents and hometowns together countless times.

And Wooyoung just _had_ to catch feelings. He couldn’t help it.

With the way Yunho carries himself around others -- and around Wooyoung--, he could tell the genuine heart Yunho had for the things and people around him. Always humble, always willing to lend a hand and an ear regardless of when and where they were. Tall with a cute face to match his lovely personality, it was a no-brainer; how could someone _not_ fall in love with Yunho?

Yunho would always tell Wooyoung about the people he had to let down easily, whether it be random women coming up to him on campus asking for his number or simply letting a person he had gone on a date or two know that he doesn’t see it going anywhere.

His most recent story was around 2 months ago. By the last time Yunho brought it up, Wooyoung already felt so discouraged about any chance with him. It wasn’t like him, but he still liked him.

~

The clothes in his mini dorm closet are staring back at Wooyoung. Mocking him, it feels like.

“Why can’t I choose what to wear?” It comes more off like a statement rather than a question.

“You are genuinely overthinking this too much,” Yeosang pauses from his studying to look at him with concern. “I’m more than sure Yunho likes you. He’s taking you out on Valentine’s Day to the carnival, is it not painfully _obvious_?!” His voice squeaks.

“He’s not _taking_ me out, we’re _hanging_ out. As friends.”

“Whatever makes you sleep at night, Wooyoung. Just don’t be surprised when he confesses.” Yeosang says in a sing-song voice.

Ignoring Yeosang’s last comment, Wooyoung shuffles back and forth from the closet to the full body mirror, trying on everything as if he’s in a fashion show.

Clothes in a lump on the floor, Wooyoung settles with the first sweater vest, shirt, and jeans he saw.

  
  


It’s a good thing that Yunho’s apartment is within walking distance from campus, but even if it wasn’t, Wooyoung still wouldn’t have minded taking the bus or his bike.

He sends a text to Yunho that he’s almost there and starts to really feel his nerves come on. Or is it the butterflies in his belly? _There is nothing to worry about here, we are just hanging out together to have some fun as friends._

“It’s fine, it’s just a date-- Fuck! I mean, it’s just--” He groans to himself. Before he knows it, he’s right at the front of the building.

The very few minutes it takes to reach Yunho’s place on the 8th floor feels like centuries in this moment, like everything in the world is deciding to take its precious time.

In a blur, Wooyoung finds himself right outside Yunho’s door.

_Hanging out together. It’s Valentine’s Day. That’s it._

All that waiting has led up to this. Taking in a deep breath, Wooyoung knocks.

Immediately, the door unlocks and opens and there Yunho is, in all his glory. Greeted by a large smile, Wooyoung feels his legs buckle for a second, and his heart takes a long leap in his chest.

“Wooyoung! You’re finally here! You ready to go?”

“You know I’m always ready.” 

“C’mon, let’s go.” Yunho locks the door and throws his arm over Wooyoung’s shoulders as they begin walking.

A wave of calmness rushes over Wooyoung.

There’s something about being around Yunho that still manages to bring him back down to earth even when his emotions are haywire. Maybe it’s because he reassures himself this isn’t a date. Or maybe because Yunho has always been able to quickly make him feel comfortable in any situation.

Whatever it is, it somehow doesn’t make Wooyoung overthink this current moment of him being piggybacked by Yunho on the way to their destination.

-

They arrive and Yunho purchases both their tickets, just as Wooyoung expected.

Wooyoung barely registers the baby pink cardigan Yunho’s wearing under his leather jacket, and it makes his heart swoon.

_That’s my favorite sweater he’s wearing… and the way his chest peaks out from that low v-neck..._

He snaps back into reality when Yunho grabs his wrist and leads the way through the small crowds of people.

Yunho looks back at him and has his wide goofy smile on display. 

_It’s like he’s doing it on purpose, oh my god._

Wooyoung can’t help but match his smile back, both giggling as they settle into the heart of the fair.

Heading over to a random ride with a short line, the fun is only beginning.

Wooyoung knows he is perfectly capable of riding free willed with his hands in the air, but he manages to take advantage of the night and sits himself closer to Yunho each chance he gets. And in the random moments the roller coaster goes in for a dip, Wooyoung holds Yunho’s hand in the air as they scream in joy.

After being somewhat convinced by the middle-aged man working the game, they decided to give basketball a try. Only trying for three shots, Yunho takes two and Wooyoung one.

Standing a few feet away from the hoop, Yunho bounces the basketball for good measure, only to miss by what looked like a few centimeters. “Ah no! Here, you try.”

He hands the next basketball over to Wooyoung, who doesn’t even make it near the rim, sending Yunho into a burst of laughter.

“Yah, quit it!” Wooyoung chuckles slightly embarrassed, arms crossed as he’s standing off to the side again.

“Okay, Wooyoung,” Yunho chuckles and points to him. “This last one’s for you!”

Despite lining himself up again, Yunho haphazardly flings the ball by accident, sounding a loud thud against the board with the sphere bouncing back at a scarily quick force, all which erupts Wooyoung’s cackles.

Yunho does a small bow, says a “sorry” through giggles towards the worker, and starts to walk off as Wooyoung clings to his arm almost in tears.

“So which ride should we go on next?” Yunho says clearly trying to save himself from the embarrassment he felt.

“I _wish_ I got that on camera; that was fucking legendary.” He was going to say that was by far the cutest thing he’s ever done, but he caught himself right before he could utter the words.

Yunho is an adrenaline junkie like Wooyoung, so it doesn’t come as much of a shocker to him when they board four different rides in a row. How Yunho still looks attractive as ever on these rides, Wooyoung will never know. He thinks it’s the slight and temporary flush of blush Yunho gets afterwards. 

When they finish with bumper cars, Wooyoung takes a mental note that it’s also the lighting that makes him feel like he’s in a movie of some sort. 

Seeing Yunho under all the pink and purple fluorescent lights was dreamy. The way the colors gleamed against his skin and twinkled in his eyes: it was no wonder why he fell in love with his best friend. Watching Yunho smile the biggest smiles he’s ever seen on him and laugh the loudest he’s ever heard him; he couldn’t believe that this night was really happening. The glimpses of Yunho he would catch were beautiful, even when they were violently bumping into each other and spinning in circles together for a brief and funny moment. 

All snapshots of Yunho Wooyoung will never forget.

_I’m not sure it’s going to get better than this_ , a sad thought he had.  
  
  


Walking past the wall of balloons ready to be thrown at with old darts, Wooyoung stops to stare at the abundance of plushies waiting to be taken home.

“I’ll win one for you.” Yunho gives him an assured look.

“Even after the basketball one?”

Yunho sighs out a laugh, “Yes, even after _that_.”

Yunho hands the tickets to the lady who sets down five darts: it’s best three out of the five.

His luck finally coming back to him, Yunho seamlessly pops five balloons in a row, leaving the lady thoroughly impressed.

“Wow, who knew you still had it in you?” Wooyoung teases him.

“To be fair, basically all these games are rigged, but not for me.” Yunho teases back.

Wooyoung chooses a plush from the second tier, one that’s little less than two feet long and fits perfectly in his arm.

Yunho links their arms together as they continue walking.

The night is dwindling, calling for one last ride.

“Which one next?” Wooyoung can feel his legs getting tired from walking; luckily, he’s holding onto Yunho for support.

“We can’t go without being on the ferris wheel,” Yunho says and laughs, “plus it’s the only ride we have enough tickets for.”

Once they and the other couples boarded, they stopped right at the top of the wheel after making a few turns.

Feeling the cooler breeze high in the air, Wooyoung snuggles up to Yunho to get warmer. Yunho wraps his arm around Wooyoung’s waist, turning to his direction and letting him rest his head between his shoulder and his chest. If he quiets his mind enough, Wooyoung can hear Yunho’s heart beating.

Wooyoung looks out into the carnival, with the crowd having died down but the colored lights still twinkling as bright as when they first arrived.

He feels this heaviness in his chest for some reason, like he could burst into tears. He thinks this isn’t forever. He _knows_ it isn’t.

Yunho was one to constantly treat Wooyoung to nice things. Wooyoung had also always given physical affection to Yunho basically since they became friends. None of it ever felt forced. It was natural to Wooyoung; it was natural to Yunho. Wooyoung would comfort himself with that thought. He could stay in love with Yunho without ruining the friendship, knowing his feelings probably weren’t reciprocated. But at least he would always be able to hold him close like this.

When he looks up at Yunho, Wooyoung gets to see how devastatingly pretty Yunho really is. Wooyoung can tell he had styled his hair today; it gently picks up any whisper of wind. His features like his cheeks and his eyes look so soft, especially in the moonlight. 

_Fuck…_

His heart turns and tongue twists as he tries to find the words to what Yunho just said.

“There something on my face?” 

“Y-yeah, there is. I’ll help you.” There wasn’t anything on Yunho’s face; Wooyoung just couldn’t come up with a better answer. He licks his thumb, wiping off the non-existent food near Yunho’s lips. Wooyoung knows he’s blatantly staring at Yunho’s lips, not even feeling any sort of shame anymore.

Taking a bit longer than expected, Yunho giggles, “Did you get it?”

“Sure did,” He pats Yunho’s cheek, “All nice and clean.”

“Thanks.” Yunho’s eyes drift towards Wooyoung’s smile. He’s always adored the mole on his lip.

There’s been a bit of a silence between the two; it happens when they’ve both used most of their energy. However, it is never awkward. Not in this moment, and not ever.

Hopping off the ride, exiting the fair and walking back to Yunho’s place, they’re still arm in arm.

“I’ve been meaning to tell you something, Wooyoung...” Yunho’s voice shakes. He wasn’t nervous the whole night, but now he is with the telltale sign of his ears warming up. Yunho’s eased a bit by the thought that his pinkness isn’t noticeable at night.

Slowly turning his head to him, Wooyoung says, “Go ahead. You know you can tell me anything, right?” He lightly squeezes Yunho’s arm for reassurance.

Yunho steadies his breathing and slows down their walking. “I’m not sure how to word this... but we’ve been the best of friends for forever, and the times we spend together have been some of the happiest moments of my life. And I had been thinking about this for a while, so I’m asking this from the bottom of my heart…,” He pauses to turn and stand in front of Wooyoung, holding both his hands, one in each of his.

Wooyoung knows. He didn’t think it would have come to this, but it has. There’s a brief montage in his head of all the times he thought he might’ve been a little _too_ affectionate towards Yunho, some of which were from that night. Bracing himself for a gentle letdown of some sort, perhaps just like the ones Yunho had told him about, Wooyoung feels tears prickle in his eyes.

“...Wooyoung,”

Wooyoung gently nods his head; he always knew it was too good to be true.

“...Will you be my boyfriend?” Yunho emphasizes the last two words.

_...Boyfriend?_

The word takes a moment to process in Wooyoung’s head before it hits him like whiplash.

_Boyfriend..._

He takes a sharp but light inhale, exhaling out, “Yunho…”.

Yunho’s expression dims. “Oh no. Wooyoung, I am so sor-”

Wooyoung steps closer into Yunho’s personal space and interrupts him with a kiss. To Wooyoung’s surprise, Yunho isn’t too caught off guard and quickly softens into him. Yunho’s hands cup Wooyoung’s cheeks, embracing him closer, looking like he’s covering his face. Being this close to Yunho had only been in Wooyoung’s dreams, and vice versa. 

In his head, Wooyoung thinks he was a bit abrupt, but he never thought this day would come.

They both pull away, reading each other’s expressions.

“Yes, Yunho… A thousand times yes,” Wooyoung finally speaks up, almost sounding desperate. “I thought you would _never_ ask.”

Yunho raises his eyebrow, a slight side smile showing. “I thought I made it obvious.”

“Well, it’s just that…” Wooyoung drifts off to find the words but realizes he can’t. And it doesn’t matter anymore. He’ll talk about it when it feels right. “Never mind.” He sighs and smiles.

“Can I tell you something else?” Yunho intertwined their hands as they continued their walk.

Wooyoung hums inquisitively with no hesitation.

“Wooyoung, I love you _so_ much.” Yunho says in that sickly-sweet tone of his.

“I love you too, Yunho.” How naturally it rolled off Wooyoung’s tongue, like it was always meant to be said aloud.

**Author's Note:**

> the ending came out much shorter and cheesier than i anticipated bc yea omg.. but comments and kudos would be very appreciated, tysm for reading and happy (late) valentine's day !!! :D


End file.
